Unappreciated
by MetalSpider92
Summary: Rigby feels horrible, but Eileen comforts him. Rated K plus.


**Hey, everyone! H****ere's a short, super cute Rigleen fic I just thought of for a friend on DeviantArt. :D**

**Though, this turned sort of serious at the start as I was writing/thinking through it...so...yeah. ^^; Did it in about 2 hours. :)**

* * *

"RIGBY! GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

Debris was everywhere. Rigby had been trying to do golf cart stunts on his own. He failed...horribly. After almost running over Mordecai, he'd smashed through Pops' garden, ruining all his flowers, then some trash cans, trees, benches, and even Thomas' mom's car. He eventually crashed into Muscle Man's trailer, nearly taking the green guy out. Then, he'd tried to run off to the park house to hide, but was caught by Skips, who grabbed his tail and took him over to the grass, dropping him in front of the park crew.

To put it lightly: Benson was pissed.

Rigby tried to explain, "Wait, before you say anything, I-"

Benson stopped him, "NO! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"Dude, I was just having some fun!" Rigby argued, throwing his arms up.

Benson looked around, "You call _this _fun?! No, no, this is what I'd call _hundreds, possibly thousands of dollars in damage_!"

Rigby looked over to Mordecai for support, but Mordecai, along with everyone else, continued to frown at him.

Benson ordered the crew, "Everyone, huddle up." After talking for about a minute, they turned to face Rigby.

He spoke, "Rigby, I'm gonna be straight here: You're fired."

Rigby's jaw dropped. He couldn't get a word out, "Wha- Wh- What?!"

Skips stepped up, "Rigby, you went way too far today. You nearly killed Muscle Man."

The small raccoon tried to defend himself, "But, it was an accident! I was only-"

Benson interrupted, "You were _only _being reckless and not doing your job! Accident or not, we can't have someone who puts lives in danger working here. Now, I'm only going to say this once: Leave the park."

Rigby looked over to Mordecai with pleading eyes, "Dude, say something! Please!"

Mordecai sighed, "Rigby, you've gotta understand this is hard, but I-I'm sorry: I've gotta side with them on this one," he smiled a little, "I mean, we can still hang out and-"

Rigby shouted at them, "NO! It's fine! I don't get to do much here, anyways. I mean, you've said I was useless before, right? I've heard it! None of you appreciate me here, do you?" He glanced at everyone, who all avoided eye contact with the raccoon.

"DO YOU?!"

No one answered.

"Wow, really? Really?! I-I thought you were my friends," he stared down Mordecai, pointing at him, "And I can't believe _you_. But, ya know what? That's cool, I'm happy to leave." He started to walk away, but looked back once more at the crew. He thought of saying something, but scampered down the sidewalk in anger.

Everyone kept watching him run off. Mordecai spoke, "Benson, are you sure we did the right thing? Couldn't he get a second chance?"

Benson rubbed his forehead, "I-I don't know, Mordecai. We need to clean this crap up, then we'll talk about it."

* * *

Rigby kept running, going to the only place he could think of right now that seemed peaceful: The Coffee Shop. He slammed open the door, scampering down the steps.

Thankfully, no one was in the shop, except Margaret and Eileen. The noise had startled the girls, who came from the back room to investigate.

"Um, hello? Is anyone here?" Margaret asked, looking around.

They heard a sobbing in the corner of the room.

Eileen glanced over to the booth at the end. She and Margaret slowly walked up, spotting a brown creature laying on the booth seat, "Rigby? Is-is that you?"

Rigby turned away from them, "Go away..."

Eileen was puzzled, "Rigby, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the park?"

Rigby grumbled, "No."

"Why?"

Rigby replied coldly, "No one wants me there anymore..."

The girls gasped, "What? You were fired?!"

The raccoon just nodded.

Margaret frowned angrily, "That's awful! Why would they fire you? I'm gonna go talk to Mordecai on the phone and find out the whole story. Eileen, will you stay here with Rigby?"

Eileen smiled, "Sure, Margaret," she whispered to the robin, "But, I'm gonna go get a donut for him..." Margaret smiled back, leaving to call Mordecai.

A few minutes later, Rigby was still crying. Eileen came back and placed the jelly donut on the table. "Rigby, can you sit up?" she asked.

Rigby sniffled, "I don't wanna..."

Eileen gently touched the fur on his arm, "Please? I got you something to eat."

Reluctantly, Rigby gave in...sort of. He turned over, putting his arms on the table. He grabbed the donut, slowly eating it while still curled up on the seat.

The mole felt horrible for him. She was able to tell his eyes were already red from crying and anger so she went to grab some napkins, "Here, Rigby."

Rigby took them, wiping his eyes.

She sat across from him, "So, what happened earlier?"

Rigby explained everything, and Eileen couldn't believe it either.

"Well, do you feel bad for doing that with the cart?"

Rigby grumbled, finishing his donut, "Yeah, and I tried saying that, but Benson wouldn't let me talk! I know I did a bad thing, but I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"And they won't let you go back?"

Rigby sighed, "Well...I'm kinda afraid to. Benson looked _really_ mad. Like, more mad than usual. But, I don't blame him. I'm so stupid."

Eileen frowned again, "Rigby, you're not stupid."

He started to get emotional again, "Yes, I am! No one likes me there, I'm pushed around 'cause I'm short, I can never do anything right, I get Mordecai in trouble every time we do something, and a bunch of other crap that's all my fault!" He buried himself into the seat, starting to cry again, "I'm worthless, Eileen!"

Eileen stood up. She went over to Rigby's side. She decided to try and comfort him by stroking his fur to calm him.

"Rigby, please don't say stuff like that. You know you don't mean it."

Rigby mumbled, "Of course I do! It's all true!"

"No it's not. You know it's not, Rigby. And can you at least sit up? I wanna show you something."

"Why? I look like crap...'cause I am crap."

"Just sit up. Please? For me?"

Rigby groaned in annoyance, "Auuuugh, fine. But, I don't see how-"

Eileen sat next to Rigby, quickly grasping him into a tight hug. She held onto him for a good minute or two. Rigby, though he was caught by surprise, returned the hug,

After letting go, Eileen smiled at him, causing Rigby to do the same.

"Thanks, Eileen. That helped...a lot." Rigby sat there, thinking over what happened for a minute, "But, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

He blushed a little, "Uh...can I show you something, too?"

Eileen was confused, "Huh? Show me what?"

Rigby's heart was pounding, but he wanted to go through with it. He gently took Eileen's glasses off, placing them on the table. He stared deeply at her eyes.

Eileen gasped quietly, knowing what was coming next.

"I wanna show you how much you mean to me right now..."

Rigby gently put his hands on her face, pulling her towards him. He locked his lips with hers, not letting go of them. He wrapped his tail around her, keeping her close to him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stopped to catch their breath, with them just staring at each other.

Margaret grinned from off to the other room, "Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

The couple blushed intensely, separating from their moment. Rigby stuttered, "Uh...n-n-no! N-Nothing! We weren't doing...stuff...if that's what you think!"

Margaret smirked, "Un-huh. Well, I have news, Rigby."

Rigby sat up, "What?"

"Well, I talked to Mordecai, and he talked to Benson, and they decided to give you another shot."

"Really?! Oh, wow, that's-"

"But, he said no more problems, or it's gone for good."

Rigby grinned, "No, I got it! I'm gonna try to be more mature and...stuff..."

Margaret smiled, "That's good, I'll tell him. Oh, and Eileen? You'll help Rigby too, right?"

Eileen blushed, grabbing Rigby's hand under the table, "Yep, I'll help."

"Good to know. Well, I'll leave you two alone...again..."

Rigby shouted at the robin, "DON'T TELL MORDECAI!"

Margaret sarcastically shouted back, "OH, DON'T WORRY. I WON'T...yet..."

**The End ^w^**


End file.
